This invention relates generally to the field of mounting means for wall-mounted water closet fixtures, and more particularly to the field of mounting means comprising floor-mounted fixture carriers for attachment of wall-mounted fixtures having upper inlet conduits and lower mounting means.
In many circumstances it is preferable to mount water closet fixtures such as toilets or urinals directly to the wall of a structure rather to the floor. Typically, a fixture carrier comprising a bracket retaining the connector conduit is directly mounted on or in the floor at a location internal to the wall to which the fixture will be mounted. The wall-mounted fixture has mounting means which connect directly to the floor-mounted fixture carrier with the wall in between. This lower mounting means is the only structural connection to the floor of the room, and is therefore the sole means of support for the fixture. An upper conduit extends through the wall and is attached to the upper portion of the fixture to supply water. It is common practice to secure this upper conduit to the studs of the wall by brackets.
Because the point of attachment for the wall-mounted fixture is at the bottom and to the side rather than directly beneath the fixture, there is a tendency over time for the fixture to develop a significant amount of play, either from misuse or merely because of the weight effects of the indirect mounting. The upper portion of the fixture develops a range of free motion and loosens the connecting brackets retaining the upper inlet conduit. This bracket is not of sufficient strength to prevent this from occurring. The motion of the fixture results in movement of the inlet conduit which creates noise, and can lead to damage to the wall or to the conduit joints.
The invention solves the problems set forth above by providing brace means connecting the inlet conduit pipe directly to the floor-mounted fixture carrier. The brace means is fixedly attached to the conduit pipe. Rather than merely being secured in an off-center manner at its lower end, the wall-mounted fixture is now secured at both its lower end and at its upper end. This attachment at the upper end prevents motion of the usually free upper portion of the fixture.
The invention also solves another problem present with the standard system now in use for wall-mounted fixtures. In new construction, a plumber sets out the lower conduits and fixture carrier prior to the construction of the wall studs. After another crew has put in the wall studs, the plumber must return and place the upper inlet conduit at the proper height for attachment to the fixture. With the invention, the brace member is a predetermined length so that the point of attachment for the inlet conduit is at the proper height for the fixture. Thus a plumber can set up the inlet conduit at the same time as the fixture carrier is installed, since the wall studs are not needed.